Beating the heat
by aria206
Summary: When a heat wave hits Konoha, Sakura and her friends try to find a way to cool down. But Sakura have some other problems of her own she's trying to deal with as well the heat isn't helping her situation at all. A fun one-shot (They are not ninjas in this one) There would be a little of multiple pairings.


Hi everyone this is my first one-shot fanfic. It's been on my mind so I just had to do this. Hope you like it, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **I want to apologise for mistakes in advance because I had type this out all ready and lost it so this time I kind of hustled it up. :/ I typed this up twice :/ but it's ok please enjoy.

* * *

Sakura got up feeling really uncomfortable, kicking her blanket off of her body she rolled to the edge of her queen size bed. Still she felt uncomfortable, she pulled her thighs of and threw the short, black clothing on the floor.

Nope, still uncomfortable, off came her tank top and underwear. But still lying there in her birthday suite she still couldn't stand the heat. Her bed sheet clung to her sweaty body causing her discomfort. A slight whimper was let out as she dragged herself out of bed and into her own personal bathroom.

She wanted to sleep in some more because it was only her third day at home since summer vacation started, but honestly this heat was excruciating. And the timing was horrible too cause just last night the electricity in their apartment complex had shut down.

So she couldn't use the air-condition or even a fan to help her get through her day. After taking a cool shower she'd head on over to Ino's, hopefully Ino had a way to help her out.

000

Sakura strolled down the pavement fanning herself with her Japanese styled hand fan. If she could help it she'd be walking around naked, of course she couldn't. So she settled for a peach short shorts and a white crop top that reached a little below her breast, which was only a sting at the back holding it together.

"Oi, Sakura_chan!" She turned to come face to face with her blonde hair brother, Naruto, at least she considered the boy to be her brother."Naruto, you too?" She asked looking at his blue short beach pants and a blue vest.

"Yeah, it's hot, where you heading to?" They began walking again, both of them lived in the same building, he was only three doors down from her apartment. "To Ino's, and you?" She glanced up at him as he wiped sweat of his forehead. "Ino's would be no good, Hinata told me it isn't only our building its our area in Konoha that's lost electricity, um, I was thinking we could go to the pool down town, Hinata's going and I think Neji too."

Sakura stopped for a moment in thought, why was it their area alone?

"Sakura_chan?" Naruto had stop to look at her. She speed up to meet him up again, as they neared Ino's they could see her standing outside in her front yard with a hose in hand spraying herself down. She was soaking, both of them hurried over to her.

000

"That's a great idea I'd go pack my stuff now!" Ino was now standing with her two friends on her porch with a towel on her shoulder. Naruto had told her about their planes." Shit I'd need to go pack." Sakura looked at Naruto. "Where is your stuff?" Naruto slapped his forehead and Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"You forgot it home huh?" Sakura asked and frowned as he shook his head saying, no. "I forgot it at the bus stop. I was planning to go to the pool by taking the bus, I saw you and forgot it on the ground before I came over."

"Well let's meet at the bus stop then." Ino spoke loudly before turning around and heading in her house leaving the two out there.

000

As Sakura neared the bus stop she saw a familiar face standing there with Naruto. "Hey guys." She greeted them both and looked at one of her best friends with a question look. "Neji invited me, thank god for that though, I was gona spend the day sleeping in a tub full of ice." Tenten joked making her two friends laugh.

"Who else is invited?" The pink hair girl asked feeling a bit nervous, wondering if 'he' would be there. The last time they saw each other it was awkward and she had been avoiding him like a plague. He tried calling, he even text her telling her he wanted to 'talk' about it but she never replied.

"Um well I don't really know but I invited Lee." Tenten placed a finger to her bottom lip and thought for a while. "I think Hianta invited Shino and Kiba."

"I invited Sai and Sasuke-teme." Sakura froze at Naruto's words, 'so he would be there, huh,' she thought to herself a bitter smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Fewwww, sorry I took so long. Is it ok if I invited Choji and Shikamaru?" Ino ran up to them, Naruto and Tenten shook their heads telling her it was ok. Sakura bit her lip, then a plane came to mind, if lots of her friends were there Sasuke would never talk to her about 'it' so the more the marry-a.

"Yeah no probs, I'm gona invite everyone else." She suddenly told her friends and pulled out her phone and began texting.

000

The bus ride didn't take long for the four to get there but what they found when they did get there was a big disappointment.

"Awe man this sucks!" Naruto whined, with them now was Hinata and Neji. "What now?" Tenten frowned, Ino dramatically dropped to her knees on the hot pavement and began sobbing. "This c-cant be." Hinata looked at the overcrowded pooling area, seems like everyone had the same idea in their head this morning.

"Ahhhw!" Ino got up when her knee began burning up. Sakura laughed at her friend sour expression. "I know, we could go to the water park lower down from here." Neji suggested.

000

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Sakura and Ino shouted in union. Now RockLee, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were with them. Tenten had informed everyone, via e-mail, their change of plans.

"I-I can't take the heat anymore." Hinata felt the blood rushing up her head and now she was seeing two Naruto in front of her. "N-Naruto_kun?!" And with that her world went black and she fell forward into her long time crush chest.

"Hinata_sama, oi, oi, Hinata_sama!" The blonde boy panicked.

"So this one's filled up to huh?" Temari came into view of them alongside her was her twin brother Gaara and their older brother Kankuro. "You guys finally showed up." Tenten greeted them. "What's wrong with her?" Knakuro pointed to Hinata.

"The heats getting to her, but don't worry it's a normal thing with Hinata." Shino stated but when he notices no one was taking him on, he stooped down at the back of everyone pocking the ground with a stick.

Choji looked at him, "Shino you ok?" Shino looked up to see Kiba explaining Hinata's situation to the three siblings. "I'm fine." He told Choji but when he looked at the chubby boy, Choji wasn't paying him any attention. He went back to poking the ground again.

000

They had settled on going to the beach, even if the ride would take longer, they didn't care. They just wanted to cool down and if it took all day, so be it. Now Sai, Matsuri, Sari and Sasuke had joined them.

Sakura stuck to Ino, Hinata or Tenten's side all the time, avoiding the Uchiha boy.

"Ok tell me what's the big deal Saku, usually you'd be stuck to Sasuke like glue but since he came you've been avoiding him like he's a match and you are gasoline." Ino peeped over to the boy they were talking about, they were on the bus and he sat in the back seat next to Naruto. He was gazing out the window deep in thought.

"Hmm, what ah ya takin' bout' Ino-pig?" Sakura looked out the window acting as if she had no clue what Ino was speaking about. "Sakura!" Ino pulled the girls shoulder forcing her to look at her, sky blue eyes clashing with emerald green ones.

"Ok fine we fell out last day of school and we're not talking ok, well I'm not talking to him." Sakura scold before turning back to the window. Ino decided to leave her be for now, she had later to bug her about it. For now she'd join the others by passing a beach ball around. They were the only ones on the bus and this was a good way to take their minds of the heat.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, she had just lie to her best friends. She and Sasuke hadn't just fallen out. It was something more, something she couldn't just tell Ino about. Especially not on a bus filled with all their friends, there are times when Ino couldn't keep a secret to herself.

As they pulled up at the boardwalk of Konoha Paradise Beach, Sakura was quick on her feet and rushed out with Naruto and Temari. Ino eyed her friends back, she had to fix this.

000

Finally they were all soaked into the nice cool water. Tenten, Neji and Hinata were sitting on the shore where the water reached, relaxing.

RockLee, Shino and Kiba were swimming around Matsuri and Sari, they were challenging each other.

Choji, Shika and Temari as at an open food shack under the shade sipping on coconuts.

Gaara had fallen asleep on the sand near the shore and Kankuro and Sai had been burying him with sand. If only poor Gaara knew, but he'd deal with them when he got up, for sure. Kankuro was even making boobs on his brother's chest.

Sakura just sat in the shallow water with Ino taking in the cool water and breeze.

While Naruto and Sasuke were flouting on their backs with their eyes closed.

Sakura found herself glancing at the raven hair boy ever so often. "Go talk to him Sakura, I know you want to." Ino smiled softly at her, Sakura just shook her head, no. "Oh come on its eating you up inside, I can tell..." Ino was cut off. "If you hook up with Sai I'd talk to him." Ino's face went red at the mention of Sai's name, she had a major crush on him ever since he moved to Konoha.

"S-Sakura." Ino complained but Sakura wasn't taking it back. When Ino suddenly got up from her spot and walked over to where Knakuro and Sai was, Sakura gasped. Ino had said something to them and Kankuro got up and left and joined his girlfriend Sari in the water.

Ino then took a seat next to Sai facing a still sleeping Gaara and began talking to him. At first Sai looked shocked to Sakura but then he smirked and placed a hand on Ino's cheeks. Then the next thing that happened made everyone stop and look with their jaws to the floor. Ino and Sai was kissing right there and then.

Sakura couldn't believe it as she jogged out of the water to meet them up. Now everyone had surrounded them to find out details. Well mostly the girls and Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro. Sakura was happy for her friend but now this meant she had to talk to Sasuke. Just the thought of it made her stomach twist into knots. She couldn't do it.

000

Ino was now hanging out with Sai, this left Sakura to hang out with Tenten. Matsuri had left them to hang out with her boyfriend, Gaara. But he was still sleeping so she joined the other girls who were with all the other guys.

However lucky for Sakura, Tenten was under a shady coconut tree breezing of and Sakura had joined her rather than being around Sasuke.

Ino kept motioning for her to keep her end of the deal and go talk to the raven hair boy. But Sakura kept mouthing a 'not yet' to her. "Did you hear?" Tenten suddenly asked bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "Uh, no...What is it?" Tenten smirked, raising her shades to rest on her head she leaned in. "Shikamaruo and Temari had been dating being out back."

"What!?" Tenten clapped a hand over the pinkettes mouth. "Shhhhh, she doesn't know we know. But Kankuro and Gaara caught them making out at home and she told them about it but she made them promise not to tell. Butttt, Gaara told Matsuri and Kankuro told Sari and they told us, oh yeah you and Ino wasn't around at the time because you two decided to ditch History class."

"Does Ino know?" Sakura asked, Tenten shrugged. "Well I'm gona tell her." Sakura got up and went over to the couple and whispered into Ino's ear. "What! Shika and Temari are dating?!" Ino loudly screamed out causing everyone to look over to them, she sheepishly grinds as Sakura's glare. "S-Sorry." She softly said, but too late.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" Temari shouted at her brothers. Kankuro jumped into the water and swam to the deep area, Temari couldn't swim so he'd be safe there. However Gaara had now awakened from his little nap after hearing his sister calling his name. She was angry for something and he knew this.

Temari stomped over to him cracking her knuckles. But he was trapped under the sand, not for long though cause Temari pulled him out by grabbing his vest. And soon her hand was in contact with his head as she punched him. And then she looked over to Kankuro.

Mean while Ino sat there in her seat hiding behind Sai cause her other girl friends where glaring at her, even Hinata. This was her fault. And she knew it.

000

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura sat together by a bar watching their friends. The other girls had been with their boyfriends by now and they were the only three remaining.

The single guys were playing a game of cricket on the shore now. "Freaking hejll this suckzs, now all summer I'd be single." Tenten whined and both Sakura and Hinata could tell she was drinking a bit too much, she was tipsy now.

"Uh, Tenten, shouldn't you slow down bit." Tenten rolled her eyes and gulped down her fourth shut of her tequila."Hinza_chunnn! Yous shlow downnnn! I wiash Neji_sun coulds like meeee." She slurred, with ever word said she poked at the shy girl's chest.

"I-I know how you feel Tenten, I'd do anything for Naruto_kun to love me-." Hinata looked at Sakura funny, she was looking at her with wide eyes as if trying to warn her about something. "-But that doesn't mean I'd drink and get drunk about it."

Tenten looked over her shoulder and grind."Heyyyyz Narutoooooo!" Hinata's eyes went wide and she froze up, Sakura slapped her forehead and sighted. "H-Hinata_sama, is it true what you saide?" Hinata finally turned to look at the boy, her head spinning and her face red." N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto_kun."

"Hinata_sama don't freak out I want to...I like you allot to, I, would you be my girlfriend?" Hinata managed to nod and whisper a 'yes' before falling into him for the second time that day. "Hinata_sama!"

"OHH great, Saku, itz's just we, me ands yous." Tenten got up and wobbly followed behind Naruto and Hinata to the water. Sakura looked on as Tenten walked over to Neji and...kissed him...and he kissed her back. Sakura knew it won't be long till the two hooked up as well.

Sighting she turned back to her drink and thought back to that day, it really did hurt.

**-(Flash back) - (3days ago)-**

It was last day of school and everyone was in a hurry to get out of school and go chill with their friends. Sakura was at her locker getting her stuff out an into her bag. People around her were going crazy. They were so noisy and loud chatting about their plans.

"Hey crazy bitch, ready for Summer Vacation?" Ino popped up behind her with Hinata, Tenten and Temari at her sides. "Yea I ammmmm." She shut her locker close and followed her friends out of the school.

"Where's Matzy and Sari?" She asked Temari, the sandy blonde girl shrugged. "We're waiting for them at the front of school." Tenten informed her. The five girls stopped at the front of the side of the school doors and began randomly chatting. They had planned to go to the mall today to celebrate the start of vacation.

Sakura glanced at Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Shino and Sari as they walked out. Sari gave Kankuro a quick kiss before joining her friends. "Oh Knakuro, kiss me." Ino teased and Tenten and Sakura began making kissing noises. Hinata laughed as Temari mad a disgusted face after all that's her brother they were talking about.

Sari rolled her eyes at her friends. Ino waved at Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba as they passed by. Then she pocked at Temari while gesturing to Shika, they all knew she liked him. but had no idea they were already dating

"Shut up Ino!" Temari scold. "Yea Ino-piggy." Sakura teased, but when she saw Sasuke walking out with Naruto, Sai, Gaara and Matsuri, she began blushing. "Forehead girl there goes your boyfriend." Ino teased back earning a punch on the arm from the pinkette. "Ahew."

"Serves you right." Temari giggled, Matsuri hugged Gaara and gave him a big kiss before running of towards them. "Come on lover girl before the food courts are filled up at the mall." Ino called out to the brunette as she neared them. "Pig *cough*cough* Pig." Sakura fake cough into her cuffed hand making her other friends laugh.

000

Now all seven girls sat around a circle table at the mall munching on their orders and talking about some activates they could do together. "It's a free concert for unknown bands, but I hear they are amazing, you guys in?" Matsuri shoved another one of Sari's french-fries into her mouth as she spoke.

Sari swatted her hand away as she reached over again. "Get your own."

"Hell yea, it's free, its entertainment, I'm there." Temari laughed at Sakura's words, Ino fully agreeing with her.

"Isn't that the guys?" Ino peeped over Hinata's shoulder. "Yea." Hinata answered when she turned to see them entering the arcade. "Let's join them." Tenten stood up and grabbed her book bag in the process, all the girls doing the same as they got up to leave. Ino stuffed her napkin wrapped burger in her bag and followed on behind.

Tenten was battling Neji and Shino and she was winning them.

Matsuri and Sari looked on as their boyfriends battled each other.

Ino looked on at the side lines with Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru. If she wasn't caught up in looking at Sai battling Choji and Lee, she would have notice Temari and Shika flirting.

Kiba and Naruto had team up to battle against Sasuke and Sakura. They have been going at it for some time now, their group taking up almost the entire arcade.

"You guys go on without me I'm heading home now, it's getting late." Sakura finally said after cheeking her phone for the hundredth time to make sure she wasn't later than 6:00 p.m. Her mum would kill her if she was later than that without telling her.

Most of her friends had left already, and the others were planning on staying longer.

"K' bye."

"Bye girl."

"See you around."

"Enjoy your summer."

Her friends waved to her as she left, it was only 5:30 p.m. so she could catch a bus to take her straight home.

As she reached the exit of the mall she felt like someone was following her, glancing over her shoulder she saw Sasuke. A smile spread its way over her face as he came to walk at her side.

"Decided to go home now?" She giggled, Sasuke was so protective of her, and she knew he came because he didn't want her going home alone. "Hm." Was all he said.

They got on the almost empty bus and took a seat together. She was feeling really sleepy now, and the soft breeze that fanned her face wasn't helping. She leaned back into her seat and closed eyes know that Sasuke would wake her up when she had to drop out.

Her apartment was a few houses before his house.

"Sakura, Sakura." Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke face so, so very close to hers. Then she realised she was napping on his shoulder the entire time. Blushing so slightly, she looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "Your stop it next." She glanced out the window to see he was right they had just passed Ino's house.

Sasuke face was still close to hers and before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed him. When he didn't respond she pulled away to see his shocked face. "I-I'm, s-sorry." She whispered the bit her bottom lip and glanced at her lap. "I-I-I l-love you Sasuke_kun." She whispered, in her mind it went down greater than she thought it would.

Because after she said this he just stared at her, Sakura feeling awkward now stood up. The bus had stop at her stop out, without saying a word she ran out the bus tears in her eyes, he didn't feel the same way she felt for him, if he did he wouldn't have just stare at her, he would have responded and told her how he felt.

**-(End of flash back)-**

"Sakura." A deep voice called to her bringing her out of her thoughts. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke taking a seat next to her, the rest of her friends were further down the beach splashing in the waters.

"I-I need to go." She got up and was about to join in her friends but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat. "I'm not letting you go, not until we talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about, I get it you don't like me! It's ok I-I'd just move on, but you need to give me space and time." Her voice was trembling and her eyes were getting glassy. "No, don't move on." She looked at him in shock, what the hell was his problem.

"Why, you don't want me to be happy! You just want me to chase after -."

"Sakura, I didn't act the right way that day," has hold on her hand tightening. "I was surprise, what you did and said was a surprise. That doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Sasuke_kun."

Sasuke pulled her toward him and stopped when his lips were near her ear. "Sakura, I love you to." With that finally said he pulled back to kiss her and she kissed him back. Tears of joy running down her face, she was so happy right now. From the water their friends cheered on silently not wanting to ruin the moment.

Ino smiled, she was thinking the same thing as everyone else. 'It's about time they got together.'

000

The bus ride home was great in Sakura's opinion. They were all having fun, but most of all she got to sit next to her boyfriends and kiss him goodbye. By now the heat wave that had hit Konoha was long gone, replaced by cool air. The electricity was back on as well. But best of all she had an entire summer to spend with her new boyfriend. This would be her best summer.

* * *

Well there's my one-shot, hope you all liked it. If you did don't forget to follow or favourite it and please leave a review telling me what you think, all reviews are much appreciated :)

Love you all

Have a bless day/night/ life


End file.
